Druid Arek
At the beginning of ITM VII, Arek incarnated himself as a Swamp Thing who took to Druidic powers and training. This form lasted until the climb up Mt. Ordeals. Fictional Character Biography [Shot in the head [Met the Druids and the racists [Fought off the Gypsy King [Got away from the hollow [Met people, [Fought mercs [Found gear [Fought dragon [Mt. Ordeals Archetypes Race: '''Swamp Thing '''Class: Druid Trainers Sylar Kurama Personality Arek's Druid personality was sharply different from his conventional personality. He had specifically sacrificed his Chaotic Good approach for a more Neutral one. As a Swamp Thing, Arek was far more in tune with nature, far calmer and more cerebral, though capable on occasion of ruthlessness and savagery. He was generally pleasant, polite and supportive. However, as Arek climbed Mt. Ordeals, the calm exterior began to crack, and he revealed that he wanted his original body back, or at least a body of his choice. Noteworthy Powers, Equipment and Abilities With Druidic powers amplified by his nature as a natural plant creature, Arek was a formidable adversary. He was one of the team's main tanks, alongside Raytehgay, Srewolf and The Kryptonian. He was also capable of top-tier healing, beaten out only by Raytehgay in single-healing and a master of multi-healing. His DPR was phenomenal, and his assistance and battlefield control top notch. Headfruit Tree: '''Arek grew a wide variety of herbs, drugs, fruits and plants out of his body. The most important was a tree emerging from his head, naturally producing beautifully cultivated fruits. Though eating the fruits was often disturbing for teammates, Arek would do his best to make the process more comfortable with a plate of cheese and crackers. The fruits restored HP and TP and helped heal the body and soul, so despite misgivings, the supply of fruit was a lifesaver during the climb up Mount Ordeals. '''Bear Form: Arek's signature form, gained early on. His bear form was distinct from Tauren and Night Elf druids due to the tree emerging from it, its larger size, and a mossy coating. Though the Bear Form was a standard trick in the Druid arsenal, Arek took it to a higher level through two means. First: He wore plate armor, something Azerothian Druids normally cannot, so that his form counted as having four times the armor of a fully plated warrior! This made his AC colossal, allowing him to sluff off almost all attacks, and his damage reduction close to 100%. He also had natural armor as a Swamp Thing that would similarly be multiplied by four in his bear form. His Swamp Thing nature made him immune to most attacks, and the red plate and lightning resistance ring he wore guaranteed that few effects could harm him. Second: With Wildcasting, Arek was able to cast spells even in this bear form. Since the bear form also had unique abilities and a Rage pool, Arek was able to have a wide variety available to him while in a top-tier tanking form. He was able to heal and do ranged damage while tanking. Moonkin Form: A less-used form, Arek could still take this magic-amplifying shape to higher levels than normally possible. Though it had less armor and bonus HP than the Bear Form, it still made him immensely hard to hurt, while amplifying the magic efficiency and power of himself and the entire team. Arek would use this to tank enemies who would not be harmed by his Bear Form assaults, using spells like Hurricane to keep aggro. Cat Form: Arek's cat form granted him immense physical damage and stealth abilities like a rogue. Combined with Wildshape, Arek was able to infiltrate stealthily and scout out areas. Similarly, the Energy of this form allowed him to keep fighting near-indefinitely. '''Wildshape: '''Arek had the ability to transform into any animal within a certain range of Hit Dice if any of the above forms wouldn't work for a particular use.